Not only various standing devices such as a Personal Computer (PC) and a television (TV), but also various mobile devices such as a smartphone and a tablet PC have been remarkably developed. Although the standing devices and the mobile devices have been developed in different ways in their unique regions, their unique regions become ambiguous in accordance with the recent boom of digital convergence.
Meanwhile, the TV has been implemented in the form of a multimedia device having complex functions as a computer support function, an Internet function, etc. in addition to a broadcasting receiving function have been added thereto.
Such a multimedia device type TV could simultaneously output a plurality of media services on one screen in accordance with the development of its functions, and could process contents of UHD grade resolution as well as FHD grade resolution. However, since resources (e.g., CPU, decoder, memory, etc.) built in the multimedia device are restrictive, when a user desires to simultaneously use a plurality of media services on multiple screens, a solution for processing the media services is required.